


Coffee Beans, Crisp Pages

by kokiichi (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MAYBE rinrei or reigisa as a side pairing, Smut in future chapters, Starbucks Barista!Haru x Bookstore Cashier!Makoto, Strangers to Lovers, i might add some more characters later, i want to put sousuke in there lmao, kisutori as a future pairing possibly as well, makosexual haru aka grey aro/homosexual haru, or possibly sougisa or sourin as another one, panromantic/pansexual makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kokiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru didn't think he lead an interesting life. Former soccer moms, staring him down over their Gucci-knockoff sunglasses. Bullshit orders. What else would you expect from working at Starbucks? His life was bland, well, boring. At least it was, until he had walked into that bookstore, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

He didn’t think he lead an interesting life. It was boring, really. Filled with steam and coffee beans, -screaming soccer moms, glaring at him over their knock-off Gucci sunglasses. Un-fucking-believable orders, ‘I would like a peppermint whipped cream coffee, extra cream, minimal peppermint, and no water please! And skim milk!” Who the fuck orders coffee without water in it? Of course, all he could do was sigh, and go through with the order. Haruka Nanase, Starbucks barista, living a strikingly average life. Really, the only thing that might come as interesting to someone is his unbelievably small libido. And his odd attraction to water, though that only scared off about a dozen children. Namely, it was when he tried to jump into a lobster tank when he was going to buy pet food at a store.

Anyway, enough of the shitty introductions, what’s happening right now?

Haru needs something to read.

He’s so bored of rereading those cheap books, the ones that are sitting on his old worn bookshelf, in the corner of his apartment.  
He doesn’t really get out that much, only when he’s swimming, going to work, or grocery shopping.  
That’s why he’s standing outside of a tiny, quaint bookstore, crammed between his apartment complex, and an oddly large convenience store. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, and opened the door. The bell chimed as he stepped in. It was a warm environment, creaky wooden floors, and brick walls. To his left was a cashier, with coffee colored hair, and shining emerald eyes. For some reason, Haru was drawn to them. He tried hard not to stare. As he stepped in, the cashier smiled.  
“Hello! Welcome to Iwatobi Books!”  
Haru weakly smiled back, and stepped forward, examining the bookstore. It was a simple layout, walls lined with bookshelves, and bookshelves neatly lined down the middle of the room. Haru looked back, and saw the cashier once again, focused on something he was typing into a laptop. Haru squinted, and looked at his name tag.  
‘Tachibana’  
Nice last name. Haru liked it.  
He continued admiring the oddly attractive cashier, before realizing he was staring, and looked away, with a slight blush. Flustered, he grabbed a random book, with a ginger cat plastered onto the front, and walked to the checkout, putting his book onto the counter.  
Tachibana scanned the book, his attractive face for some reason _still smiling_ , and then of course, he had to open his dumb, stupid, cute mouth _again_.  
“Warriors? A gift for a kid?” He smiled, eyes closed, head tilted.  
“U-Uhm, yeah.” Haru stuttered. _Fuck!_  
“Would you like a bag? Receipt?”  
“Er, y-yes please." He stuttered again.  _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck._  
Tachibana, for  _some reason_ , is still smiling while putting everything in the bag. Haru nodded his thanks, and took the bag in his hands, face for some reason, flushed red.

Fucking hell. He really didn't want to spend the rest of the day fantasizing about a stranger.

 


	2. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haru tells his friends.

“Haru, you are literally so gay.” Rin sighed.

Haru didn’t respond, still holding the phone to his ear, his eyebrows knitted tightly, lips in a firm line.

“I… I’m aware.” Haru slowly responded, tapping his fingers on the sofa’s armrests.

After he had gotten home from that bookstore, he had quickly slid into the bath, though, his brain was still on that extremely attractive cashier. After he had exited the bath, he had dried up, slipped on a singlet and some pants, and sat on the couch, pulling his phone out.

He had no clue why he thought that calling _Rin_ of all people was a good idea. Rin, the hotheaded, almost as gay as himself, shark-man-crossover breed.

“Why don’t you just be yourself, and tell him what’s on your mind?” Rin suggests, his voice faltering.

“I don’t know, Rin, how’s your supressed love life going?”

“…Too soon.”

“You’ve been no help at all. I’m calling Nagisa.”

“WAIT, HARU-“

He had already ended the call. He contemplated _actually_ calling Nagisa or not, because if Nagisa knew that he had a crush on some stranger, he’d probably go ballistic.

Whatever, he had already given up all hope with Rin.

He dialled in Nagisa’s number, and put the phone in his ear, a quiet ring playing. Then a click. Nagisa had picked up.

“Haru-chan! I-“

“Drop the –chan.”

“No. Anyway, I haven’t talked to you in forever!!”

“It’s been a week.”

“Shh. You’re not fun.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I have a slight problem.”

“Ooh! Haru-chan! Tell me about all your girl problems!”

“…I’m calling Kisumi.”

“Ehh?! How could you choose _him_ over _me?!_ ”

“Nagisa…”

“Ehh, fine, Haru-chan! But please tell me?”

“…”

“Please?!”

Haru sighed. Nagisa did this all the time when he was trying to pry information out of the quiet cerulean eyed male.

“Fine. But don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s annoying.” Haru murmured, eyes narrowed.

“Of course, Haru-chan!” Haru could nearly hear him winking when he was saying this.

“…I may have a crush.”

“Eeeeh?! Haru-chan! Who is it?! Who is it?! Kisumi? Rin? Rei? Sousuke?!”

“No.”

“Hnn… Then who is it?”

“…”

“Haru-chan…”

“I… His name is Tachibana.”

“Ooh! Okay! What’s his first name?”

“…”

“Haru-chan! You don’t know his first name?!”

“He works at the local bookstore. His eyes are pretty. I think I love-“

“Haru-chan! You have a crush on a stranger!? This is bad… Oh! You need to ask him on a date!!”

“Nagisa, I-“

“Yeah! That’ll definitely work! Buy a romance book, and then ask him if he wants to re-enact it!”

“Nagisa! What if he’s not gay?!”

“…Oh. Right. I forgot! I’m surrounded by gays 24/7 so I almost forgot that heterosexuality existed! Haha!” Nagisa giggled.

“…Nagisa, I’ve literally been thinking about him for the last 4 hours.”

“…Even in the bath?!”

“Even in the bath.” Haru confirmed.

“Haru-chan!! You’ve completely sold your soul and heart to a _stranger_! Even the cold embrace of water couldn’t stop him…” Nagisa swooned.

“…I’m hanging up.”

“Eh? Haru-cha-“

He clicked the hang up button. He could hear Nagisa sighing, and then attempting to call agai-

_Ring. Ring._

He knew it. Nagisa definitely was gonna bother him about this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me being as gay as haru on my tumblr @aph-iggypan


	3. Page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he sees him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LVOE WRItiNG THIS HARU IS A DORK I LOVE HIM

Haru laid, sprawled on the bed like a starfish.

_Fuuuuuck._

He rolled over, and looked at the clock. It was 5am.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

On a Saturday.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK._

Well, of course the café had asked him to fill in for someone on _Saturday._ At _7am._ Who the fuck gets up at 7am on a Saturday? Haru needed an hour to soak in the tub, and an hour at most to get ready, so  here he was, awake, 5am on a Saturday, Saturday's usually being his precious time at home, wrecking scrubs in Splatoon and watching trashy anime.

His life really wasn't that great.

He got up, stretched, and sighed, walking over to the bathroom. He filled his bathtub up, and sat in it, wearing swimmers, eyes narrowed with the raging fury he held towards his job.

"Who the fuck gets up on a Saturday at 7am. What kind of fucking person do you have to be. I have some good squid kids to ruin here and then you have to go ruin it with your instant coffee snorting ass..." Haru cursed to himself. He did this a lot when he was angry.

Rin recommended seeing a psychiatrist. Haru recommended Rin get a boyfriend.

He checked the clock again.

It said 5:20.

If only an hour earlier.

He still had a good 40 minutes of soak time, but he decided to get out early, get dressed, and he still had some time to quickly play a few games of Splatoon. 6:30am.

15 minutes before he'd leave.

He had played a couple of games, before he got up, and ran outside to the nearest tram stop. He had quickly jumped onto a tram, before unlocking his phone, putting earbuds in, and listening to some _sweet, sweet,_ anime openings.

" _SIE SIND DAS ESSEN? UND, WIR SIND DIE JAEGER_ "

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah.

He got off at his stop, and checked his phone again. A good 5 minutes before he had to get to work.

Good thing the door was right in front of him.

He opened it up, and blinked. There were about... One people here, besides him.

"Hello, person." Haru yawned.

"Hey, Haruka-kun!" It was Gou.

"Hey, K-"

"Gou."

"Hey, Gou."

Haru stepped into the kitchen, and tied on a green apron.

"How's the bitchbaby doing?" Haru asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh, Rin? He's good. He still cries everyday though. He should probably get a boyfriend." Gou hummed.

"I agree. He's been too lonely for too long. I don't even pity him, he just annoys me with his constant crying." Haru sighed, and stepped up to the cashier.

"Hmm. Anyway, why do you think we're open at this time? I say let's rebel against boss. Revolutionary War #2. This time, it'll be coffee thrown out the harbor." Gou chuckled.

"Too soon." Haru murmured.

"IT WAS 200 YEARS AGO."

"Whatever. I still thi-"

A chime rang, and Haru's head turned upwards.

What? It was 7:30am on a _Saturday_. Most people didn't wake up till at least 10!

A man came in, panting. It appears he left a bike on a bike rack just outside. He walked up to the counter, and looked up, smiling.

_Shit._

Same brown hair, same brown eyes.

"Could I please have a strawberry cheesecake Frappuccino?"

He smiled.

_Shiiiiiiit._

"O-oh, uh, sure! Coming right up. Name?" Before Tachibana could say his last name, Haru cut in. 

"First name please."

"Sure! It's Makoto." He smiled wide.

Haru wanted him in his basement.

"Alright, Makoto." Haru nodded, trying to play it off cool, and walked over to Gou. "Strawberry cheesecake Frappuccino." He ordered.

"Yes, master." She mocked.

"Don't say that. It's weird."

"Whatever."

Haru looked over at Makoto, who was currently looking at his phone, a smile adorning his face.

He was so pretty.

 

 

 

 


	4. Page 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is the worst and the best wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w;

Haru sighed, in front of the coffee shop door.

“Jesus, it’s been a while. What’s the time?” He checked his phone.

11pm. 4 hours in this hellhole.

He scratched the back of his head, still fantasizing about Makoto. He was lucky he got his first name. He had decided to ask Gou about it, after Makoto left.

_“So, Gou, has that guy over there ever come here before?”_

_“Uh, yeah, he’s a regular.”_

_“What.”_

_“You’re usually in the back, so you don’t see him much. He’s here a lot, though.”_

_“…I see.”_

He’s gotta request to be on cashier duty more.

Almost the second he stepped out of the café, a head of strawberry-blond hair attacked him, almost tumbling him over.

“Hey-“

“HARU-CHAN!! HELLO.”

Haru stood up, regaining his balance. He half-heartedly petted Nagisa’s head.

“Hello, Nagisa.”

Nagisa released his grip on his quiet friend, and looked up, his magenta eyes sparkling.

“So! Haru-chan, tell me more about your man-crush-Monday!”

“…It’s not like I only liked him for a day…” he murmured, eyes averted. “And it’s not even Monday.” He continued.

“Oh!” Nagisa gasped. “My little baby boy is in _love!_ ” he gushed.

“…Nagisa, I’m older than you.”

“Yeah, whatever, Haru-chan! Anyway, tell me about your hot stuff!”

“…I don’t think I’m comfortable with all these names for Makoto-“

“Eh? Makoto? I thought they were a guy?” Nagisa looked up, a questioning look in his eyes.

“He is.” Haru said. “And he’s _hot._ ” Haru whispered under his breath.

“HARU-CHAN!” Nagisa gasped “You’re getting into adult things!”

“Eh?” Haru flushed red, much unlike him. He blinked. “…I mean, he is…” he murmured.

“Wow, Haru-chan, you are literally so gay.” Nagisa commented.

“…Rin said the same” he muttered.

“Of course he did! Rin and I share the same brain!” Nagisa winked, slinging his arm around Haru’s neck, and using his other arm to point to his head,

“No you don’t. I’ve only seen you cry about three times.” Haru said, nudging Nagisa’s hand off.

“Oh, yeah, true.” Nagisa said, eyes up towards the sky. “Anyway, do you wanna go out and eat?”

Haru nodded. “Sure.”

“Alright! Let’s go, Haru-chan!!” he said, pulling Haru down the road.

“…Stop dragging me.”

“Nope! Anyway, we should take a taxi or something to get to the restaurant.” Nagisa said. “Ooh!” he raised his hand, and waved crazily. “Taxi!”

“You don’t need to say ta-“

“Let’s go!”

\---

“…You brought me to Ben and Jerry’s?”

“Only the best!” Nagisa cheered, dipping his spoon into a bowl of strawberry cheesecake, chock-full of diabetes ice cream.

“…Alright then. Don’t make a mess of your face.” Haru dryly commented, shoving a spoonful of plain vanilla in his mouth.

“Well, anyway…” Nagisa stopped for a moment, and then looked up, eyes sparkling. “Tell me more about this Makoto!”

Haru narrowed his eyes, his mouth in a deep frown.

“You’re irritating.” is all he said, poking at his ice cream.

Nagisa puffed out his cheeks in irritation, and poked Haru’s cheek. “You’re no fun…” he mused.

…

“So, tell me more about this Makoto!”

Haru sighed.

“He’s hot. He has green eyes. Brown hair. Pretty muscular. Works at a bookstore.”

Nagisa gasped. “A bookstore! You said it was local, right? Do you know the exact location of said bookstore?” Nagisa asked, eyes sparkling.

“…Yes…?” Haru replied, slightly confused by his overly- _overly_ excited behaviour.

Nagisa gasped loudly, and reached over for Haru’s wrist, knocking over the cup of vanilla ice cream in the process. He raised Haru’s arm.

“Let’s go pick up your future boyfriend!” he cheered.

 

 

 


	5. Page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“No.” he deadpanned.

“Aw, why not? It’ll be fun! And you’ll even get some Makobooty!” Nagisa said, pouting.

Haru stared at him, eyes narrowed in disgust.

“I’m horny, but not _that_ horny,” he stated, nose crinkled.

“But Haru-cha-“

_‘SIE SIND DAS ESSEN? UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER’_

“Oops, that’s my phone.” Haru said, reaching for it. He clicked ‘accept’ and put his phone to his ear.

“Hm?” he greeted.

“Oh, Haru, you picked up!”

Haru crinkled his nose in disgust again. _Kisumi._

He quickly clicked the ‘end call’ button, and put his phone down.

“Ooh, Haru-chan, you changed your ringtone to the SNK opening? I likey!” Nagisa squealed.

“Never say that again.” Haru said with a monotone voice.

His phone rang again.

“ _SIE SIND DAS ESSEN?_ ” the phone began.

“UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER” Nagisa ended, almost flipping over the table.

“Jesus Christ Nagisa, calm your titties.” Haru said, picking up.

“Oh, Haru, you picked up!” Kisumi cheered. Again.

“What do you want, Kisumi?” Haru sighed.

“…Do you have any money I can borrow?” Kisumi asked.

“I’m hanging up.”

“No, no, wait, Haru!” Haru could hear Kisumi waving his arms wildly, even though he wasn’t there.

“What is it?” he sighed.

“I have a friend you might like to meet! Even better, if you’ve taken a liking to him, he’s pan!”

“I would not like to meet your kitchen utensils.” Haru deadpanned, about to hang up.

“Noooo! Haru! He’s pansexual! He’s attracted to every gender! And he’s pretty attractive, if I say so myself…” Kisumi teased. Haru knew that if they were texting, Kisumi would’ve put a ‘(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’ at the end of his message. Nothing more sexually ambiguous than a ‘(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’

“Ugh, fine, I’ll meet your stupid fucking friend. Jesus Christ Kisumi, I bet they’re just as annoying as you.” If they were texting, Haru would’ve put a ‘:)’ at the end of his message. Nothing more passive aggressive than a ‘:)’

“Alright! When do you wanna come over?”

“You already want me to come over.”

“Yep!”

Haru sighed. “You won’t let me come any other day besides today, will you?”

“Nope!”

Haru hastily looked down at his watch. It was 12:09pm.

“I’ll come at 5. I’m wearing casual.”

“Alright!” Kisumi cheered. “We’re gonna watch Sharktopus.”

Haru sighed. “I’m only coming for your friend and ocean movie. Goodbye, you actual fuck.”

“I love you too!” Kisumi cheered, before Haru hung up.

Haru sighed, rubbing the back of my head. “Whatever plan you have, we can’t go through with it today. Kisumi invited me over to see a friend of his, and I’m concerned that whatever stupid friend he has is as annoying as him.”

“Aw, Haru-chan-“

“He also said that his friend is pansexual, so I might have a chance with him-“

“-to forget Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked.

“…Shut up.” Haru replied. “And don’t call him Mako-chan. Just Tachibana is fine.”

“Tachi-chan?”

“Mako-chan is alright.”

Nagisa grinned.

“Though, does it really matter to me? You’re the one that’ll be screaming his name anyway, so-“

“NAGISA.” Haru almost screamed, his face red.

“Aw, did I fluster Haru-chan?” Nagisa teased, winking.

“No. Leave me alone, you gremlin. Go back to your man cave and eat children.”

“I don’t eat children, silly you! I eat ice cream.”

“I hope you get type 2 diabetes.”

“Haru-chan. You’re so mean to me.”

“Okay, and?”

“I’m gonna tell Mako-chan that you like him! Not even the cold embrace of water could stop him!”

“You already said that, and if you do, I will actually murder you.” Haru threatened, narrowing his eyes coldly. Nagisa raised his arms defensively, biting his lip to keep back a laugh.

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

Haru blushed, much unlike him, and looked away.

“You’re a gremlin.” He grumbled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I just have to wonder ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) who this said ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) friend is
> 
> and also im ashamed to admit that this is as far as I've ever gone with a fic AND still be hella motivated to write it!
> 
> and also i'd like to thank @always_drarry for helping me get the idea of incorporating kisumi into the story so soon! (nice icon btw ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )


	6. Page 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter mako

After about an hour or so, Haru got up with a sigh.

“I’m leaving.” he declared, leaving a pouty-faced Nagisa.

“Eh!? Haru-chan, it’s only half past!”

“Yes, and I have to go to Kisumi’s in three and a half hours, I don’t want to have to deal with him if I’m late.”

“Haru-chan, do you _really_ need three hours to prepare?”

“Kisumi’s house is years away.”

“Only ten minutes!”

“But…” He looked away with a frown.

“But what?” Nagisa crossed his arms, cheeks puffed out slightly.

“…I want to play Splatoon…”

“Haru-chan, you have no life.” Nagisa sighed, shaking his head in mock-disappointment with closed eyes.

Haru would’ve hit him if he was Kisumi or Rin. But he couldn’t do it to Nagisa, Nagisa was… well, Nagisa, so all he could do was imagine the image of him slapping him.

“Haru-chan, why are you glaring at me like that?”

“I want to slap you.”

“Eek!” Nagisa sprang out of his chair, hiding behind it, causing the other patrons in the store to quickly glare at their table. “Don’t hurt me! I know how to use a knife!”

Haru blinked, before scowling softly. “Aware of the fact. That cut you gave me in 7th grade left a scar.”

Nagisa just winked and gave a peace sign.

“You’re annoying as hell.”

“I know, right?”

“Whatever.” Haru got up, handing him a handful of cash. “Here you go. Thanks for the ice cream.”

“Eh? Haru-chan, what’s this for?” Nagisa accepted the cash nonetheless, but continued. “This is more than double of what I paid!”

Haru shook his head. “Just take it.” He sighed softly, rubbing his head and looked away. “It’s payment. For your ‘ _counselling._ ’” Haru explained.

“But Haru, I just talked to yo-“

“Like a therapist. Just accept it.” Haru said.

“Haru… have you never talked about your feelings this much?”

“…”

“It’s normal! Everyone does it, Haru! It’s not therapy.” Nagisa shook his head, handing Haru half of his money back.

“But…” Haru protested.

Nagisa held out a finger, shaking it. “No, no, Haru! I didn’t counsel you. I know this love thing seems weird, especially since it’s for a stranger, but you don’t need to _pay_ me for talking to you!”

“…M’kay…” Haru sighed stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“Now, go ready for your date with Kisumi.”

“It’s not a da- I don’t even like h-“

“Go Haru! Before it’s too late! Capture your bubblegum prince in your arms before someone else takes him!”

“Maybe you should hurry up and take Rei first. Quickly, before Rin sweeps him off his feet.”

Nagisa fell silent with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Shushers, Haru! Just go hang out with Kisumi or whatever…” he trailed off, cheeks puffed out in irritation and arms crossed.

Haru snickered, petting his head softly. “Will do.”

 

* * *

 

Haru checked the time. It was 5pm. He played a lot of Splatoon, and would’ve played more if Nintendo’s servers weren’t so godawful. He sighed, and got up, grabbing his phone and earphones (in case Kisumi’s friend was a total bore) and exited the house. He slipped in his earphones as he got on a tram, blasting some Hatsune Miku song, (He never really looks at titles- all he knows that the song is how she’s the best princess ever.)

He looked out the tram window- the ride would take a while, 10 minutes at least. He glanced to his side, and saw a man asking (well, he thought he was asking) to sit down next to him. Haru just nodded, and looked over to his side again.

Well, he did, before he let what just happened process in his mind.

He then let out a silent scream.                         

Slowly looking over to his side, he gasped softly, the man _still_ oblivious to him all wonder-struck.

Said man was Makoto.

Haru looked away again, clenched palms twitching. He bit his cheek. Why does this have to happen to him? He’s barely had a full conversation with him, and all he really wants to do at the moment is pounce on him and consume him.

But like in a non-illegal way.

He hoped Makoto didn’t notice his quivering. He shakily put the phone’s volume up, sighing in relief as only Miku’s high pitched wails of her wanting to be spoiled echoed in his mind. Makoto gasped softly.

Oh no.

Makoto turned to him.

_OH NO._

He tapped his shoulder like a little cutie, and Haru had to use all his self-restraint to not lead that finger to his pants.

Haru took out an earbud, and instead of saying something kind like ‘Yes?’ or ‘What is it?’ he just passive-aggressively stared at him.

Oh my God, he’s really bad at this flirting thing.

Makoto blinked, before shaking his head lightly, as if to expel all negative thoughts from his mind or something. He then opened his mouth.

“M-Maybe you should turn that down a little? It’s not healthy to listen to music that loud…”

Haru gasped softly, before looking away embarrassed. Their third conversation and he’s already lecturing him.

“Ah… Thank you, Makot-” Haru shut his mouth before he could finish his name.

“…How do you know my name?” Makoto tilted his head cutely.

“U-Um, I work as a Starbucks barista, you ordered from me today…”

That came out a lot more sexual than intended.

“Ah… I see. Oh, you do look familiar once I think about it! Um… Did I ever see you at the bookstore, perhaps?”

Yes. This is how this whole lovestruck-Haru mess started, really.

Haru nodded his head.

“Ah! I feel kinda bad for not recognizing you on the spot, but I forget my customers so easily…”

Haru shook his head.

“It’s okay, there’s no problem...”

“If you say so- um, sorry, what’s your name…?”

“Haruka Nanase. You can call me Haru…”

“If you say so, Haru-chan!”

Haru blushed at the nickname, before Makoto let out a gasp.

“Oh no! I missed my stop!”

Haru looked out the window.

“God dammit, I did too…”

They both stood up, and practically leapt out of the tram as it came to a halt.

“5:20, I still have time-“ they both said in sync, before staring at each other weirdly.

“Did you just-“ they both said again, before sighing. In sync.

“I guess this is where we say bye, then?” Haru asked, slightly disappointed.

“Yeah… I suppose so… It was fun meeting you, Haru-chan.” Makoto said.

“…It was nice, um, _meeting_ you too, Makoto… Bye then…” Haru sighed softly, before speedily running down towards Kisumi’s house, Makoto… following him?

Haru tilted his head. “Aren’t you…”

Makoto shook his head. “No, I’m going this way.”

Haru blinked, before rubbing his head sheepishly. “Ah… Okay then.”

Haru slowed down to match Makoto’s pace, and they talked a bit more, and _oh my god they even exchanged phone numbers._

At Kisumi’s house, Haru waved, before stepping onto the driveway.

And Makoto did too.

“Huh…?”

“Are you… You’re the same Haru Kisumi was talking about!! I thought they were a girl!” Makoto exclaimed, blush light on his cheeks.

“Huh? You’re the _‘friend’_ Kisumi was talking about?!” Haru tried to think clearly.

But he couldn’t.

Makoto is pansexual.

Makoto is pansexual.

MAKOTO IS PANSEXUAL.

Haru has a chance.

Haru was trying his hardest not to hyperventilate, as he shakily walked behind Makoto to the door. Makoto rang the doorbell, and a familiar head of pink hair appeared almost the second he rang it.

“Makoto! You’re he- Haru?” Kisumi looked behind Makoto, where Haru was still quivering lightly.

“You two… did you meet already? Aw, I had icebreakers planned! This sucks…” Kisumi rubbed the back of his head in irritation.

“Oh, whatever. Come in!” Kisumi pulled them both inside, before dragging them into the living room.

“So, our plans are WiiU, movie, truth or dare, Uno, and then karaoke!”

Haru sighed, irritated. “Are you a third grader?”

“Yes.” Kisumi nodded. He then grabbed a game, holding it up to the air.

Super Smash Bros.

“Let the fun begin!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the Gay to Begin !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> !!! aa it feels so good to be beginning another fic!! and a free one as well!! nervously pushes away pile of junjou romantica fics i need to finish  
>  my dA is fluffouqhts, and my tumblr is @aph-icenor, if you wanna hang out there!


End file.
